Something to Talk About
by Ilovetoread25
Summary: This story is done to the song title prompt Something to Talk About by Bonnie Rhaitt. Emily has something to tell Hotch and she knows that it will give everyone something to talk about.


Author's Note: I hope that I am doing this right. Crystal told me to pick a song to do a story to and I picked Bonnie Raitt's Something to Talk About. This will be my first prompt challenge so I hope that I do it right.

Disclaimer: Only when I dream do I own Criminal Minds.

Emily Prentiss couldn't believe what she was seeing. She held onto what was in her hand with a death grip as she came to terms with what her brain was telling her. She closed her eyes as she thought about how this was going to give a lot of people something to talk about. She opened her eyes and sighed. She had to finish getting ready or she was going to be late to work.

Emily got to work and was as nervous as could be. Nobody on the team even knew that she had a boyfriend. She wondered how they would take that news but first she had to tell her boyfriend. She walked into the bullpen and bypassed her desk and headed up to Hotch's office. Thankfully he was in already but then again she knew he would be since he left her apartment an hour before she did.

Hotch looked up when he saw someone standing in the doorway to his office. He smiled when he saw that it Emily and motioned her in. He lifted his eyebrows when he saw her closing the door. He wondered what was going on. During work hours they never closed the door to his office because they didn't want anyone on the team knowing about them just yet.

"Is everything alright Sweetheart?" Hotch asked quietly.

Emily bit on her lip and drew it into her mouth. She was nervous about telling Hotch what she had found out.

Hotch looked at Emily in concern as she just stood there staring at him. "Sweetheart are you alright? You look like you have seen a ghost or something."

Emily finally let out a breath. "Aaron I'm pregnant."

Hotch stared at Emily wide eyed but got out of his seat and rushed around to her pulling her into his arms and then picked her up and swung her in a circle. He couldn't believe his luck. He had just been thinking lately about possibly having a baby with Emily and now it was really happening.

Emily let out a sigh of relief as she was picked up and swung around by Hotch. She was worried about his reaction but she saw now that she shouldn't have been. She finally let a smile grace her lips and she leaned in and kissed Hotch. If they would have been paying attention they would have heard and seen Rossi open up Hotch's office door.

Rossi cleared his throat making Hotch and Prentiss break apart as he said "So is there something you two would care to share with me?"

Hotch looked at Emily who nodded at Hotch with a smile and he said "Dave come in and shut the door. What we are about to tell you stays between us for right now."

Rossi nodded his head and walked in and shut the door. He leaned his back up against the door making sure that nobody else could open the door.

Emily looked at Dave and finally said "Well Dave you know that Aaron and I are together now since you just witnessed us kissing but we're now expecting a baby."

Rossi's mouth comically fell open and after he got his speech back he said "Hell you two are good. I had no clue you two were even together."

Hotch laughed and said "We made sure that we didn't act to different at work. We wanted it to be just us and Jack when we started our relationship. I hope that you're not mad at us."

Dave smirked and said "How could I be mad Aaron? Didn't I tell you a year ago that you and Emily should be together? I'm happy for both of you."

Emily smiled but soon the smile slipped off of her face as she chewed on her bottom lip again saying nervously "What are we going to do? We are giving everyone something to talk about. I don't want Strauss firing either of us."

Rossi shook his head and walked over to Emily and gave her a quick hug. "Emily don't you worry about Strauss. I will deal with her two for you. But you are right you will be giving people something to talk about. But I also think that it will be all good things that they will talk about. As for everyone knowing just start off with telling the team and don't worry about anyone else."

Emily smiled and looked up at Hotch. "So are you happy?"

Hotch let out a laugh and picked Emily back up into his arms and swung her around in a circle again as he said "I'm very happy Emily. In fact I'm ecstatic."


End file.
